El, Ella y Yo
by Cintii
Summary: [Tree-Shot] [1º Final Alternativo "Susu-Hina"] Naruto no podía creer su mala suerte. De todas las mujeres de Konohoa ¿Porque tenia que ser precisamente "su" Hinata-chan la que captara la atención de Sasuke?... Definitivamente alguien lo odiaba allá en los cielos... ("Fic dedicado a Jesus MSV por motivo de su cumpleaños. Perdón por la demora C:")
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto.

—Blablabla— Diálogos.

—_Blablabla— _Pensamientos.

"_Blablabla" _Recuerdos o Flash Back.

(…) Cambio de escena.

"_Este fic esta dedicado para __**Jesus MSV **__como regalo de cumpleaños" Perdona la demora, es que la inspiración me había abandonado __ espero que te guste, es mi primer trabajo sobre Naruto y estoy un poco nerviosa Je. Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura _

**El, Ella y Yo. **

**.**

**.**

**Por: Kagome Taisho 77**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único. **

**.**

**.**

No había muchas cosas en el mundo las cuales desagradasen a Naruto, excepto cualquier cosa que se interpusiese entre el y su amado Ramen, en eso no había discusión. Claro que todo eso era hasta hace algunos días atrás, porque lo que estaba pasando no podía ser cierto, parecía que la vida le gustaba joderle la existencia. A estas alturas le era imposible para el creer que su amigo-rival se interesase en alguien, mas específicamente en una mujer. Y que precisamente esa chica fuese la que recientemente había ocupado la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

_Algunas semanas atrás… _

Con la reciente paz que consiguieron al finalizar la guerra y dar muerte al invencible Madara Uchiha, se podía decir que las cosas en la aldea se volvieron bastantes aburridas y monótonas. La reconstrucción tras el ataque de Pain aun estaba siendo llevada a cavo, y no había misiones las cuales realizar debido a la reciente lucha; sin embargo para la alegría del rubio su tan _querido_ amigo había podido al fin volver a su aldea, a su hogar.

Luego que el desertor Uchiha expresara su deseo de convertirse en Hokage y ayudara a dar fin a la sangrienta batalla, los lideres de todas las aldeas debatieron durante mucho tiempo el destino de este, el tachar su nombre del libro Bingo y disolver todas las acusaciones y cargos que tenia el muchacho en contra no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera. Mas al final y pese a las decisiones divididas, resolvieron al fin dejarlo excluido de su castigo bajo ciertas condiciones, las cuales había tenido que llevar a cabo en la aldea del Rayo. Bajo la estricta vigilancia del mismo Reikage.

Luego de terminar su humillante castigo según el, se le fue dado el permiso para volver a su antiguo hogar, donde muy pocas personas lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y entre ellos estaban su antiguo equipo. También estaban esas personas que a pesar de que no lo despreciaban, solamente lo trataban con cortesía o simplemente estaban de acuerdo con su presencia en la aldea, y estos eran solamente sus antiguos compañeros de generación y unos cuantos ninja más. Claro que esto no podía importarle menos al antiguo vengador, es mas estaba hasta agradecido por que la gente no lo acechase.

Aunque para su desgracia, unas de las personas mas irritantes que había conocido en su vida lo perseguía por todos lados, con la excusa de que debían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sasuke aun se preguntaba como no había hecho desaparecer a su idiota amigo, por que a pesar de que no lo reconocía en voz alta, durante la guerra por fin acepto que veía a Naruto como un verdadero amigo, un hermano, y suponía que esa era la razón por la cual aun lo soportaba.

— ¡Teme! ¡Vamos a comer al Ichiraku! Yo invito ´ttebayo—agrego sonriente el rubio mientras entraba como pancho por su casa en la residencia Uchiha.

Sasuke por su lado solo contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no echar a patadas al chico, pero cabe decir que se sorprendió un poco -obviamente su rostro no reflejo nada de nada- al ver el extremadamente sonrojado rostro del ninja, el cual le hacia recordar a cierta chica que había visto en las reuniones a las cuales había sido obligado ir. Sabía que Naruto no había entrenado, siempre lo invitaba para tener una pelea "amigable", lo único que podía deducir era que se había encontrado con su molesta ex compañera de equipo.

— ¿Aun te sonrojas a causa de ver a Sakura? Si que ere un dobe—sonrió con burla, cosa poco usual en el.

Naruto lo miro con los ojos abiertos, no entendía la razón de el porque le decía eso, pero al prestar mas atención y sentir el calor en su rostro saco rápidamente sus conclusiones. —Eh jeje no teme no vi a Sakura-chan hoy.

El Uchiha extrañado prefirió no indagar más, no le importaba en lo más mínimo el estado amoroso de su amigo, ya que eso no era problema suyo.

…

Naruto iba de lo mas contento por la calle, seguido por su amargado amigo. Después de un par de golpes, insultos y cosas que son preferibles no nombrar, el rubio jovial pudo arrastrar consigo a un malhumorado azabache.

—Ves Sasuke-Teme, salir a comer ramen es mejor que estar encerado el día entero—el chico giro un poco su cuerpo para poder divisar a su amigo—Además comer un buen tazón de Ramen no tiene comparación.

—Hmp.

El Uzumaki sonrió ante ese gesto. La tranquilidad que se presentaba en esos momentos en su corazón no tenia precio, la guerra había terminado, Sasuke estaba por fin en la aldea, el poco a poco estaba teniendo reuniones con Tsunade en las cuales le iba enseñando todo lo referente a ser un Hokage. Y por ultimo las dudas en su corazón sobre Hinata y Sakura por fin se habían aclarado.

Desde que Hinata se le había confesado no había tenido tranquilidad al no poder darle una respuesta adecuadamente. El no era un cobarde como para no enfrentar la situación, pero con las preocupaciones con respecto a la guerra y la extraña opresión en su pecho al saber a la chica lejos de él al rechazarla por su amor a Sakura, lo tenían extremadamente confundido. Sabia que no tenia los mismos sentimientos que ella por el, pero tampoco quería que la chica lo dejara de amar y se diera por vencida. Era un egoísta ¿Verdad? Pero no podía evitarlo. Si embargo cuando ella lo estuvo apoyando tan fervientemente durante la pelea, un sentimiento calido despertó en lo más profundo de su corazón, haciéndose más fuerte paso a paso. Además estaba el hecho de que por fin se había dado cuenta que su amor por su querida amiga no tenia futuro, y mas ahora con la vuelta de Sasuke en la aldea.

Después de todo el ya no era un niño. Había madurado.

Entonces decidió darse una oportunidad con la heredera Hyuuga, y la cosa no iba a ser difícil. La chica era sumamente hermosa y el cuerpazo que se cargaba era para un infarto, y sobre todo ella era una de las personas más buena y honesta que la vida le había permitido conocer. Era una mujer que todo hombre desearía tener ¿Qué más podía pedir?

— ¿Hinata-sama esta segura de ir? Hiashi-sama dijo que no era necesario que usted se involucre.

Eh ahí la hermosa ninja protagonista de sus mas dulces pensamientos, y para que mentir, también de sus mas pervertidas y lascivas fantasías. Se sonrojo ante eso.

—Pero Neji-niisan, yo…

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Neji! —Naruto ondeo su mano al aire exageradamente.

Los Hyuuga saludaron cortésmente a los dos chicos, cada uno con distintas reacciones. El genio del clan con su típica cara imperturbable, y Hinata con un gran sonrojo cubriéndole sus adorables mejillas.

Sasuke alzo una ceja al notar el sonrojo extremo tanto en la chica como en el rubio. Esos dos eran raros.

— ¿A dónde van? —pregunto el rubio al acercarse mas a los primos, mas precisamente cerca de Hinata.

—No es algo que te interese Naruto, son cosa del clan—alego rápidamente al ver la incomodidad de su prima ante la cercanía del chico. —Si nos disculpan, debemos irnos. Vamos Hinata-sama.

—Ha-Hasta pronto Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san.

—Nos vemos Hyuuga.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, en especial el rubiales ¿Desde cuando su antipático amigo se interesaba en devolverle el saludo a alguien?

Pero lo que le desanimo un poco al rubio fue que por la confusión y la rápida partida de los dos primos, se quedo sin despedirse de la chica, aunque por el momento no importaba, ya que el había podido hablar con Hinata por la mañana sin la presencia de nadie mas.

Cuando emprendieron nuevamente su caminata, Naruto se giro a Sasuke mirándolo con los ojos chinitos, como sospechando algo.

—Ne Teme ¿Desde cuando estas tan sociable?

—No es algo que te interese dobe.

Con eso dio por terminada toda clase de charla sobre el tema, el Uchiha no era de explicar las razones de sus acciones, y ni Naruto seria capaz de hacerle soltar palabra si Sasuke no lo disponía así.

Por su parte el rubio, tuvo un raro presentimiento al ver como el azabache miraba por última vez el camino que tomaron los dos Hyuuga. Pero como siempre, decidió ignorar lo que no entendía, no le gustaba pensar en cosas innecesarias.

_Ese fue el primer encuentro. _

…

A los pocos días del último encuentro ambos amigos volvían tras una larga sesión de puñetazos, patadas y juutsus para tratar de aliviar sus adormecidos músculos a falta de algo que hacer.

—Me estoy quedando sin dinero por no tener misiones y costear mis gastos ¡Esto es deprimente ´ttebayo!

—Si no comieras como un cerdo no estarías en esta patética situación Naruto. —hablo con burla el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? —Naruto lo miro con fingida indignación.

—Ya deja de molestar. Hoy invito yo.

— ¡Oh Teme! ¡Que buen amigo tengo ´ttebayo!

El moreno sonrió apenas, esas escenas se estaban convirtiendo en una costumbre para el, la cual debía admitir que no le molestaban en lo más mínimo.

Caminando sin prestar la suficiente atención a las palabras de elocuencia exageradas que el rubio le dirigía, Sasuke observo el pequeño puesto del Ichiraku un par de metros más adelante. Notando que no serian los únicos en comer en ese lugar durante ese mediodía.

Los integrantes del equipo ocho estaban disfrutando de su humeante platón de ramen de miso, carne de cerdo y ternera, sin percatarse de los dos jóvenes que se estaban acercando a ellos.

Tras terminar su pequeño monologo Naruto pudo notar la presencia de Hinata en el lugar, con una creciente alegría por encontrársela tras tantos días sin poder verla, se apresuro a tomar el asiento a su lado, mas sin darse cuenta cuando paso el Uchiha ya estaba tomando el lugar que el deseaba al lado de la muchacha.

Estuvo tentado a decirle que ese lugar era suyo y que se quitara, pero no quería armar un escándalo enfrente de todos, menos aun enfrente de Hinata.

—Hola Hinata-chan—. La saludo un poco decepcionado el chico—Kiba, Shino.

—Ho-Hola Naruto-kun—saludo con un poco de vergüenza la joven, tras haber saludado también a Sasuke, aunque con un tono mas bajo.

Los otros dos no se molestaron en hablar, apenas saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza y siguieron con su comida, al tiempo que Naruto se sentó y también pedía su orden.

—Oi Teme yo quería sentarme cerca de Hinata-chan—susurro bajo solo para que el moreno lo oyera.

—Hmp. Pues llegaste tarde, jodete. —hablo en el mismo tono.

Naruto nuevamente guardo silencio, algo no muy común en el. Pero era por que una extraña opresión crecía en su pecho, y más a notar como su amigo miraba de vez en cuando a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo. Algo en todo eso no le gustaba para nada.

_Ese fue el segundo encuentro. _

…

Las semanas habían pasado volando, y una nueva reunión de los nueve novatos se llevaba a cavo en uno de los tantos restaurantes de barbacoa en la aldea. Todos estaban presentes, hasta Sasuke, y lo que mas sorprendía a Naruto y a Sakura era que esta vez el Uchiha no había puesto objeciones para asistir a la reunión.

— ¿Naruto tu que crees que este pasando? No es nada común ver asistir a estas reuniones a Sasuke-kun sin que ponga resistencia alguna. —a pesar de estar feliz por tener al moreno cerca, eso no quitaba que Sakura se sorprendiera por su comportamiento.

—No lose Sakura-chan, cuando lo fui a buscar el teme ya estaba en camino hacia acá—. El rubio se rasco el mentón en gesto de reflexión—Quizás quiere ver a alguien.

Tras estas simples palabras diferentes ideas cruzaron por las cabezas de los dos amigos. Sakura por su parte tuvo la esperanza que_ su_ Sasuke-kun hubiese ido a verla a ella, ya que hacia días que no se veían. Naruto por su lado tuvo la poco agradable idea que el Uchiha fue a esa reunión expresamente para ver a la heredera Hyuuga, después de todo su amigo estaba demasiado raro durante esos últimos días. Aunque trato de descartar esos pensamientos, después de todo estaban hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, alias cubito-de-hielo-sin-sentimientos. Se rió del mismo ante la tonta idea que tuvo.

— ¡Hinata por fin llegaste! —exclamo con la boca a medio llenar de carne el Inuzuka—Vamos ven que aquí hay lugar. —termino por decir al haber tragado completamente el contenido de su boca.

Tras una reverencia en forma de saludo para todos los presentes, Hinata se fue a pasos torpes a la mesa de sus amigos. Naruto sonrió con ternura tras observar la escena, Hinata podía a llegar ser la criatura más hermosa y tierna que piso la tierra. No había duda de que se estaba enamorando jodidamente de ella.

Decidido a hablar con ella aunque sea un poco esa noche, poso su atención nuevamente en los acompañantes de su mesa, mas allí su bobalicona sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro en un instante, y ese extraño sentimiento volvió con más fuerza a su pecho.

El oscuro mirar de Sasuke estaba fijo en Hinata.

_Ese fue su tercer encuentro._

…

El festival de primavera por fin había llegado, y Sasuke no podía estar más molesto y huraño que nunca. Y lo peor era que a pesar de su disgusto debido a ese festival, tenía la obligación de estar allí. Con los preparativos que estaba llevando a cavo para restaurar el prestigio del clan Uchiha, asistir a ese tipo de festividad era algo a lo que el estaba obligado hacer.

—Estupidos protocolos.

Ser el líder de su clan tenía sus desventajas, y en esos momentos detestaba esas obligaciones. Además estaba el hecho que Naruto lo había citado en ese lugar, por que según el rubio tenía algo muy importante de lo que hablarle, y de la cual no tenía la menor idea de que se trataba. Y para que mentir, otra importante causa también era quería aclarar un poco las dudas que lo inundaban cada vez que la veía a _ella. _

— ¡Oi teme! ¡Oi! —. A los pocos segundos Naruto estaba acuclillado delante suyo tratando de recuperar el aire.

—Llegas tarde dobe. —fue su escueta respuesta.

Naruto lo miro con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro—Lo siento, tuve mis razones.

Tenia que admitir que estuvo tentado a preguntar si eso tenia algo que ver con lo que iba a decirle, pero un grupo de personas que pasaron delante suyo llamo su atención e hizo olvidar su curiosidad hacia las razones de su amigo.

A paso firme avanzo entre las persona y les dio alcance con solo un par de zanjadas colocándose enfrente de ellos. Sin importarle un poco la mala cara del líder Hyuuga, lo que ese vejete pensara de el le resbalaba completamente, fijo su atención en la cual seria la próxima líder de dicho clan.

—Uchiha/ Uchiha-san—Neji y Hinata fueron los únicos con la cortesía de saludar al moreno. Los demás integrantes de la familia solo lo miraron de mala manera.

—Hyuuga—. A pesar de ser el apellido de ambos, el saludo era expresamente para la chica.

Naruto a los segundos también hizo acto de presencia llamando completamente la atención de Hinata, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello debido a la indiscutible alegría que demostró el rostro de la chica al ver al rubio. Y mas que cualquier otra cosa, ese gesto lo hizo sentir incomodo, muy incomodo.

El rubio no podía estar más maravillado, Hinata estaba completamente hermosa con ese kimono de flores de Sakura y el elaborado peinado que llevaba ese día. Ante los ojos de el, la morena era la criatura mas hermosa del lugar.

—Hola Hinata-chan—saludo con la alegría de siempre, rompiendo un poco el tenso momento que se estaba llevando acabo—Neji, Hiashi-san.

El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo, el chico Uzumaki le caía en gracia actualmente.

— ¿Hinata-chan quieres ir conmigo a ver los puestos? Será muy divertido ´ttebayo—. Era crucial que la chica aceptara, sino no podía llevar a cabo su plan— ¿Quieres?

—Yo… yo Naruto-kun—. La jovencita no sabia que responder, era muy poco probable que su padre le diera permiso— ¿Padre… pu-puedo?

Hiashi la miro fijamente por unos momentos para luego asentirle con la cabeza—Puedes ir—fue lo único que dijo antes de partir con los demás, claro excepto Neji que se quedo a cuidar a su prima.

— ¡Que bien ´ttebayo! ¡Vamos Hinata-chan!

Tanto el Hyuuga como el Uchiha fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron como Naruto arrastraba a Hinata por el festival cogiendole la mano. Neji por sus obvios celos de primo, y Sasuke, bueno el aun no podía identificar el por que de su incomodidad.

.

.

Naruto se la había pasado de maravilla durante todo el festival, no se había despegado de Hinata en todo el tiempo, aunque había veces en las que se descuidaba por momentos y era cuando el moreno aprovechaba y acaparaba la atención de la chica.

El rubio no era tonto, y se había dado cuenta de que a Sasuke le atraía Hinata, y eso le dolía tanto como le molestaba. No quería pelear con su mejor amigo por una chica, pero el no iba a dejar a ir a Hinata aunque supiese que era probable que Sasuke no se fije en otra mujer nuevamente. Quizás estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero no había encontrado una mejor manera de dejarle saber al Uchiha que el estaba enamorado de Hinata, por que si el estaba enamorado de ella, y trataría de demostrárselo en ese festival, tanto a ella como a el.

Esta vez lucharía por lo que le era más importante en la vida. Hinata Hyuuga.

—Ne Sasuke…—no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezar la conversación. —Hinata-chan esta muy linda hoy ¿No?

—Y a mí que me preguntas Dobe. —contesto completamente como si ignorase todo el tema.

Naruto lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados—Pues estuviste muy atento con ella hoy.

El Uchiha lo miro fijamente sin ninguna expresión. No entendía adonde quería llegar el idiota de su amigo, aunque tomando en cuenta el comportamiento que tuvo durante todo el día, supuso por donde iba la cosa.

—No me interesa la Hyuuga. Si es por eso que estas preocupado solamente pierdes tu tiempo dobe. Tengo cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer como para prestarle mi atención a una mujer.

El Uzumaki no supo que responder ante eso. En su cabeza se había hecho todo un discurso ante las posibles respuestas, pero eso lo descoloco por completo.

—Oh bueno. De todas formas yo no te pregunte eso teme.

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra cosa, Naruto no se animo a decirle con sus propias palabras sus sentimientos por Hinata, pensó que lo mejor era dejar el tema así. Mientras que Sasuke no emitió palabra debido a la creciente molestia que sentía, y lo que más le cabreaba era que no sabía el motivo de su mal estar.

Y durante el resto del festival ninguno de los dos despego su vista de la chica, cada uno por sus motivos.

_Ese fue su cuarto motivo. _

…

_Presente. _

Naruto sabia que en aquel día de festividad tuvo que haber aclarado las cosas con Sasuke, de esa manera las cosas serian más sencillas y se evitarían muchos problemas, pero como pensó que el moreno había entendido la situación se había quedado callado. Mas ahora ya era tarde y lo único que le quedaba era enfrentar a su mejor amigo.

Aunque a decir verdad estaba un poco enojado, y también celoso, de solo imaginar que ellos estaban juntos en estos momentos le hacia sentir un gran malestar en las entrañas.

—_Hinata-sama no se encuentra Uzumaki-san._ —_Ko hizo una pequeña reverencia para retirarse mas Naruto lo retuvo. _

— _¿Podrías decirme a donde fue? Es que tengo algo importante que tratar con ella._ —_explico apenado al ver que si no decía algo el hombre enfrente de el no diría nada. _

—_Hinata-sama esta en la aldea con el Uchiha_—_era notorio por su tono de voz que el moreno le caía en gracia_—_Debido al protocolo entre los clanes..._

_Mas Naruto no había escuchado eso ultimo, ya que al escuchar que ellos dos estaban juntos salio con la velocidad de un rayo en su búsqueda. _

Con su mirada recorría las calles buscándolos, no podía creer que esa tarea le estaba tomando tanto tiempo ¡Por todos los cielos el era un ninja! Aunque uno con muchas cosas en la cabeza como para pensar correctamente.

— "_Si tanto deseas encontrar a esos dos usa el modo Sannin Idiota"_ —Kurama soltó divertido. Era entretenido ver al mocoso de esa manera.

— _¡Cállate zorro idiota!_

Mas avergonzado que otra cosa rápidamente el rubio le hizo caso a su huésped y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarlos casi al instante, no estaban muy lejos de su posición.

.

.

Sasuke a estas alturas era todo un manual de preguntas. En su cabeza no encontraba la lógica a lo que le estaba pasando.

Había "habado" ya con los diferentes futuros lideres de los respectivos clanes de la aldea, el Nara, el Amburame, entre otros. Entonces lo normal era que también hablara con la chica Hyuuga, pero lo que no era normal era sentirse tan atraído por su persona. No era nada romántico, de eso estaba seguro, pero había algo en esa chica que lo fascinaba.

—U-Uchiha-san ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sasuke fijo sus oscuros ojos en ella observándola fijo durante un instante, el cual le pareció eterno a la pobre Hinata, esa clase de acción por parte del Uchiha no le hacia ningún bien a sus nervios.

—Hmp.

No tenia ganas de hablar, sentía que si lo hacia podía llegar hacer alguna estupidez, con el solo hecho de "socializar" con ella era mas que suficiente. Era su deber poner en alto nuevamente el nombre de los Uchiha, y se encargaría de ello aunque tuviese que hacer cosas que no eran para nada de su agrado.

— ¡Teme! ¡Hinata-chan!

Simplemente al escuchar el tono de voz de su recién llegado amigo, se dio cuenta completamente que algo lo traía sumamente molesto. En ese instante le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su "peculiar" charla con el rubio durante el festival. Viendo a la morena y sabiendo que su amigo estaba enojado comprendio al instante por donde venia la cosa, levanto una ceja esperando ver lo que el hiperactivo ninja haría a continuación.

—Ho-Hola Naruto-kun. —saludo completamente nerviosa la pelinegra por la aparición de la persona a la cual amaba, ignorando totalmente lo tenso que se encontraba este.

Naruto los miro a ambos tratando de encontrar alguna pista de que algo hubiese pasado entre los dos, mas la estoica cara de Sasuke era la misma al igual que los tiernos sonrojos de Hinata hacia su persona, nada había cambiado. Y a pesar de que aun seguía un poco molesto también se sentía avergonzado por haber dudado así de ambos. Sin embargo, para ahorrarse problemas futuros lo mejor era aclarar ese tema con su mejor amigo cuanto antes.

—Teme necesito que hablemos.

— ¿De que? —. Sin quererlo fue cortante, por alguna razón no quería hablar con el rubio.

—De algo teme, no preguntes y solo ven. —por nada en el mundo dejaría que _su _Hinata-chan lo escuchara, quería que su confesión fuera especial para ambos, y teniendo a Sasuke ahí no entraba para nada en su momento perfecto.

—A-Ano…

—Dobe no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, si no es importante vete de una vez que tengo cosas que hacer—sin darle tiempo a replica, Sasuke se dio la media vuelta hasta llegar adonde se encontraba la chica unos metros mas adelante—vamos Hyuuga.

Y antes de que Naruto dijera algo, Hinata hablo.

—Etto… U-Uchiha-san pue-puede quedarse con N-Naruto-kun—agacho la mirada nerviosa, sentir la mirada del Uzumaki en ella la alteraba, pero el tener los fríos ojos negros de Sasuke mirándola fijamente era algo que le podría producir un colapso. El era demasiado intimidante para ella—Yo puedo es-esperar.

— ¡Gracias Hina-chan ´ttebayo! — Quiso abrazarla pero ella le dio una rápida reverencia y se encamino al café que estaba unos metros mas adelante, allí esperaría hasta que terminasen de hablar, dándole la privacidad que el necesitaba—seré directo Sasuke ¿Te gusta Hinata?

—…—no se sorprendió por su pregunta debido a que lo sospechaba, pero no quiso contestarla.

—Se que ya me dijiste que no te interesaba, pero te conozco y no soy ningún idiota como para no darme cuanta como la miras.

—Y yo que pensé que la idiotez era una cualidad innata tuya.

Naruto se mordió el labio tratando de no caer en su burla, la charla que tenían era de algo sumamente serio y no se daría el lujo de terminar discutiendo sobre cualquier otra cosa. Y contra toda acción que Sasuke pensó que podía tener, el Uzumaki se cruzo de brazos y lo miro con seriedad, dándole a entender que no estaba para bromas.

— ¿Y que pasaría si ella me gusta? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —. A pesar de querer frenar a su lengua, las palabras salieron libremente de su boca. — _¿Por qué demonios dije eso?_

Por unos instantes Naruto se quedo mudo, no pensó que el Uchiha diría eso. Pero el no daría marcha atrás, no se retractaría de su meta, aunque eso significase pelearse con aquel que consideraba como al hermano que nunca tuvo.

—Por que yo estoy enamorado de Hinata. Y si es necesario luchare por ella, aunque tenga que ser contigo.

El moreno lo miro impasible, sin demostrar absolutamente nada. Sabia lo que podía acarrear esa charla, lo que no pensó fue que escucharlo decir tan abiertamente y seguro sus sentimientos por la Hyuuga llegasen a incomodarlo de tal manera, hasta llego a tener esa misma molestia que sintió la noche del festival.

—No estoy interesado en conocer tus sentimientos por la Hyuuga dobe—su voz sonó mas fría y cortante que de costumbre—si eso es todo ya vete de una vez.

—Todavía no me respondiste—. No se daría por vencido, averiguaría de una buena vez que era lo que sentía el moreno por Hinata. —No te dejare en paz hasta que me respondas, me conoces Sasuke, y sabes que será así.

El susodicho frunció el ceño levemente, ese tema ya comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia. —No tengo que darte explicación de nada Naruto—. Al ver que este iba a replicar, hablo nuevamente—Porque no vas y le dices todo eso a ella y me dejas en paz a mí.

Ya con el poco humor que tenía completamente arruinado, decidió dejar las cosas y a la Hyuuga con el dobe de su amigo, no tenia ganas de socializar con nadie. Sin decirle nada más se dio la media vuelta con toda la intención de marcharse.

—Teme espe…

—No tengo ningún interés especial en ella idiota, así que ya déjame en paz ante que te de una paliza.

Ante esa amenaza Naruto prefirió dejar las cosas ahí viendo como el moreno se alejo tras un par de saltos. Aun no estaba seguro en la veracidad de las palabras de Sasuke, pero lo mejor era no presionar mas las cosas, ya tendría tiempo para dejar en claro las cosas para todo el mundo, incluido su amigo y la chica a la cual amaba. No habría nadie que lo separara de ella.

Y acordándose de Hinata se dirigió a donde se encontraba con una de sus típicas sonrisas en el rostro.

—Vamos Hinata-chan, te invito almorzar ´ttebayo.

Y a modo de respuesta ella le sonrió dulcemente completamente sonrojada, olvidándose al instante de la persona con la cual estaba anteriormente.

.

.

Los negros ojos del ultimo de los Uchiha los siguió hasta perderlos de vista, sin proponérselo no se había marchado del todo, quedándose en uno de los techos cercanos al lugar. Molesto por su irracional comportamiento con respecto a la chica trato de no pensar mas en el tema, diciéndose así miso que lo que hacían esos dos no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, e ignorando la molestia que sintió al verla tan feliz con el rubio se marcho de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible.

Sin embargo, lo que el ignoraba completamente era que al transcurrir las semanas y al verlos mas íntimos con el correr de los días, se daría cuenta de los sentimientos que poco a poco se formaban en su interior hacia la heredera Hyuuga, y lo que eso causaría en la vida de ellos tres.

Ya que cuando un Uchiha pone sus ojos en algo, no había poder en la tierra que lo hiciese desistir de sus metas. Y Sasuke no seria la excepción a ello, ya lo había dejado en claro durante su corta vida.

Y allí seria donde empezaría los verdaderos problemas para Naruto.

**Fin. **

(Si llegaste hasta acá, gracias por leer)

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? *Estoy un poco nerviosa*

Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre Naruto, y me tiene un poco preocupada de que no haya quedado bien, aunque a decir verdad no estoy muy conforme con el resultado Jeje

Así que de ante mano les pido disculpas si algo no esta bien o cometí Ooc con los personajes, no estoy acostumbrada a ellos. Ah y como ya se habrán dado cuenta omití un par de cosas, como el hecho de la muerte de Neji, para mi el aun esta vivo :,)

Como dije en un principio este fic lo hice dedicado por el cumple de **Jesus MSV**, al cual le pido disculpa por la horrible demora en escribirlo *Perdón* aun así espero que te guste le puse todo mi amor :3

Bueno ya no lo haré mas largo, solo daré las gracias al que se tomo el tiempo para leer este fic, y me encantaría saber su opinión ¿Sirvo para escribir fic de Naruto? No muerdo, así que pueden dejarme un rewiev ;) no sean malos Jeje

En fin, tomatazos, abucheos en masa o en el mejor de los casos ¿Felicitaciones? solo sigue la flechita. En el mejor de los casos estaremos leyéndonos pronto. Matta ne

I

I

I

I

V


	2. Final alternativo Sasu-Hina

**Disclaimer****:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Kishimoto.

—Blablabla— Diálogos.

—_Blablabla— _Pensamientos.

"_Blablabla" _Recuerdos o Flash Back.

(…) Cambio de escena

**El y Ella.**

**(Final alternativo Sasuke-Hinata)**

**.**

**.**

**Por: Cintii**

**.**

**.**

Sus oscuros ojos miraron el negro cielo a través de la ventana. Aun no amanecía, quedaban al menos unas dos horas antes de que el sol hiciera acto de presencia, sin embargo, le fue imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. A pesar de que hacia mucho tiempo las pesadillas no lo atormentaban más, le era infructuoso tratar de dormir por más tiempo durante las noches.

Por eso decidido a no seguir en la cama por mas tiempo, se fue directo al baño a darse una larga ducha, el día que tenía por adelante era demasiado largo y tedioso, por lo cual necesitaba relajarse lo máximo posible. O acabaría haciendo algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

—Aun que tu vales la pena _Hinata._

Sonrió con altanería al recordar a la tímida heredera, o mejor dicho ex heredera. A pesar del esfuerzo que le tomo estar en la situación en la que se encontraban, no se arrepentía de nada. El final había justificado _sus_ medios.

.

.

Su primera parada en el día era la torre del Hokage. Debía poner aun demasiados papeles, escrituras y pergaminos en orden, y para ello le era indispensable la ayuda de esa mujer de carácter tan insoportable, por que claro, Tsunade no le caía para nada en gracia al moreno. Pero lo soportaba sabiendo que el prestigio de su clan estaba a un paso de ser restaurado completamente. Y ese solo era el principio, ya que con sus propias manos se encargaría de que el mundo shinobi no se olvidara jamás el nombre de los Uchiha.

—Sasuke.

El pelinegro bufo molesto. Naruto era la última persona que quería ver.

Habían pasado meses desde que no se dirigían la palabra, y si se cruzaban por la aldea se ignoraban olímpicamente; como si el otro no existiera. Aunque eso le molestaba y _le dolía_ en cierta forma, no trataría de arreglar nada, en la situación que se encontraban ambos tratar de arreglar su _amistad_ era algo imposible. Porque el no renunciaría a Hinata, y Naruto jamás le perdonaría el hecho de habérsela arrebatado.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Naruto lo observo en silencio. No era su elección el hablar con Sasuke, las heridas aun no cerraban y por más que quería a su mejor amigo, simplemente había cosas que no podía olvidar. Muy a pesar que en parte fuese culpa suya el como termino todo.

—Dejaste esto en la oficina. Tsunade-obaa-chan me pidió que te lo trajera—. Sin decirle más, el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo dejándolo solo nuevamente.

_Esa vieja. _

Sasuke sabia que la rubia había querido darles una excusa para tener que hablar. Para nadie en la aldea era secreto que ellos dos estaban distanciados, lo que no sabían era cual había sido el motivo de esta separación.

—Hmp.

_Para obtener algo, siempre hay que dar algo a cambio._

El Uchiha se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino, no pensaría en cosas que no le eran relevantes. El era un ser egoísta por naturaleza, y no cedería lo que le pertenecía aun si se le fuese la vida en ello.

…

Hinata se sobaba las manos con nerviosismo sentada en uno de los tantos tatamis de la sala de invitados de la mansión, sabia que Sasuke estaba hablando con su padre en esos momentos con respecto a su compromiso, y eso no hacia más que asustarla. Lo único que esperaba era que el líder Hyuuga ya no tuviera ninguna objeción con respecto a su matrimonio, porque a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, sus sentimientos por el moreno eran verdaderos.

—Hinata-sama ¿Podemos hablar?—. Sorprendida la joven miro a su primo el cual estaba parado justo a su lado; no lo había sentido llegar.

—H-Hai Neji-niisan.

A pesar de que sabia perfectamente que quería decirle, ella misma no podría explicarle el como llego a la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que su extraña relación con el último de los Uchiha dio comienzo, y jamás imagino el desenlace en el cual desembocaría. Y no se arrepentía, no podría hacerlo. El solo pensar a Sasuke fuera de su vida, era algo que la desequilibraba completamente.

—Seré directo Hinata-sama. ¿Por qué va a comprometerse con el Uchiha? ¿No estaba usted enamorada de Naruto? —Sabia que para su prima el hablar de eso podía llegar a ser difícil debido a su timidez innata, pero necesitaba saber las razones—Entre todos los hombres ¿Por qué tenia que ser justamente el?

Hinata bajo la cabeza no queriendo responderle nada. En parte por que el hablar de Naruto aun le incomodaba, y dolía; además que no podría explicarle en que preciso momento esos sentimientos que la llenaban día a día surgieron en su interior.

—Sabes Niisan, hubo un tiempo en el que yo creí que al fin Naruto-kun correspondería mis sentimientos—sonrió apenas mientras cerraba sus ojos. Tenía miedo de poder llegar a llorar mientras recordaba esos momentos. Pero increíblemente a pesar de todo su voz salía clara y sin tartamudeos—Estaba casi segura de que al fin podría caminar a su lado y estar con el para siempre. Pero todo fue una i-ilusión creada por mi misma.

"—_Hinata-chan vamos a comer. Yo invito ´ttebayo" "_—_Hoy estas muy linda Hinata-chan" "_—_Estar a tu lado es algo que disfruto mucho ´ttebayo"_

Los recuerdos y los momentos que paso a su lado eran tantos, y fueron tan lindos y perfectos que se permitió a si misma el creer que al fin tendría esa oportunidad que tanto anhelaba.

—Pero al final solo una persona fue siempre la dueña de su corazón. Y n-no era yo—estuvo a punto de quebrarse, pero no lo hizo. La imagen de Sasuke apareció en su mente evitando que sucumbiera a ese dolor sin sentido. —Y el siempre es-estuvo ahí. Sasuke-kun siempre estuvo a mi lado. Y con el tiempo mis sentimientos hacia el se fueron haciendo mas fuertes.

Neji la miro detenidamente. Lo que su prima le estaba contando jamás lo noto, y eso que el casi nunca se apartaba de su lado y creía conocer todo de ella.

—Qui-quizás jamás vaya a o-olvidar a Naruto-kun, después de todo el fue mi primera ilu-ilusión, pero, el amor que ahora siento por Sasuke-kun es mas grande que cualquier otro sentimiento. Es el sen-sentimiento que me llena día a día y me hace inmensamente feliz. —termino con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

El genio del clan Hyuuga oía atentamente todo lo que la chica le decía, estaba un poco sorprendido por la seguridad que demostraba al hablar del ex vengador y mas al contarle como comenzó todo. No vacilaba a la hora de defender lo que sentía por el. Y de por si esa sonrisa ya decía mucho.

Pero había algo que no le cerraba en toda esa historia, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Naruto Uzumaki había empezado a corresponder los sentimientos de su Hinata-sama. Eso lo había confirmado perfectamente durante aquel festival… Pero ¿Por qué Hinata no sabia de ello? ¿Por qué no era el rubio quien ahora estaba hablando con Hyuuga Hiashi?, si el no estaba con Sakura como su prima pensaba. Algo estaba mal.

—Si usted esta segura, yo no me opondré a su deseo. —vio como su prima le sonrió ahora con gratitud, y el le correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin embargo se iba a encargar personalmente de averiguar que fue lo que paso exactamente. Y el no iba a dejar las cosas sin haberlas aclarado antes correctamente.

…

El día había terminado, y la sesión con Tsunade por fin había llegado a su fin. Naruto solo quería ir a su apartamento y no salir de allí hasta que un nuevo día diese comienzo. Sonrió triste, se había vuelto alguien patético. Ese ser alegre y optimista que fue en antaño ya había casi desaparecido, y no iba a culpar a otros por su estado, ya que el mismo se lo había buscado.

—Naruto no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar el hecho que ellos dos están comprometidos, y que pronto van a casarse—. La rubia hablo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su discípulo, ya era hora que dejara esa tristeza que lo estaba consumiendo—Es momento de que sigas adelante.

El Uzumaki guardo silencio, puesto que no tenía nada que decir para contradecir las palabras de la Hokage.

—Eso ya lo se. —Y con una sonrisa visiblemente falsa se despidió de la rubia.

El sabía perfectamente que ya era tarde en todos los sentidos, pero que más daba, por más que tratase de salir adelante y afrontar la vida con una sonrisa, se le estaba haciendo casi imposible. Jamás imagino poder amar de esa forma tan intensa a una mujer, ni siquiera el amor que le tuvo a Sakura podía compararse con el sentimiento que tenia hacia Hinata, pero lamentablemente se dio cuenta de ello tarde. Prefirió el sentimiento que por años lleno su corazón, confiando mas en su cabeza que en cualquier otra cosa. Y perdió, lo perdió todo de la peor manera.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano se quedo con lo único que mas amo en su vida, con la única mujer que lograría hacerlo sentir vivo. Sentir amado, ella era su hogar. Pero no podía culpar al pelinegro, el había luchado por lo que quería sin dudar en ningún momento.

—_Ganaste Sasuke. Viste lo que yo por idiota ignore._

Y a pesar de que quería desearles lo mejor, su ser por primera vez fue realmente egoísta. Ya que muy en el fondo de su corazón un ferviente deseo bullía por salir, pero lo encerraría por siempre, lo haría por ella. Porque a pesar de todo si ella encontraba la felicidad, el estaría conforme con eso. Solo con eso.

…

Sakura suspiro cansada, por fin había terminado y lo único que quería era poner sus pies en agua caliente para quitarse el dolor que tenia. Había estado en el hospital durante casi tres jornadas completas, estaba exhausta.

—Pero el trabajo es lo único que me evita el cruzármelos.

Suspiro melancólica.

Desde que el compromiso de Sasuke y Hinata se dio a conocer, había tratado por todos los medios el no estar cerca de la pareja. El solo verlos le dolía, pero también le causaba culpa. Por que si ella no hubiese sido egoísta, quizás la historia hubiese sido diferente. Alguien saldría perdiendo si o si, pero al menos Hinata decidiría por ella misma y no por las circunstancias a la que ella misma la orillo.

—Naruto…—. Aquel rubio que caminaba en su dirección con la mirada perdida, era otra clara victima de su egoísmo.

Desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, ella no había echo mas que tratar de estar a su lado y darle todas las atenciones que a través de los años no pudo ofrecerle. Ella solo quería ganarse su cariño, ella quería su amor. Pero nada de lo que hiciese era suficiente, el no la iba amar. Y por mas que lo amase con todas sus fuerzas nada cambiaria.

Y allí estaba Naruto, el chico que siempre la había amado y el que siempre estuvo a su lado, dándole su apoyo en todo momento, aquella personita que se gano su cariño y aprecio. Y precisamente el era la única persona con la cual llegaría a ser feliz, por que nadie era mejor para arrancar a Sasuke de su corazón que el hiperactivo rubio. Naruto era el único capaz de sanar sus heridas.

En aquel momento no lo pensó mucho, ella de cierta manera amaba al chico y decidió darse una oportunidad con el. Esa que tantas veces le había pedido en antaño.

—Si me lo hubiese dicho… _baka…_

Y es que jamás imagino que el rubio tuviese sentimientos por Hinata, el nunca le había dicho nada y ella tampoco lo sospecho, durante años ella fue su único amor. Sin embargo, esas salidas con Naruto –aunque inocentes- fueron las que llevaron a Hinata corresponder las atenciones y sentimientos de Sasuke, pensando erradamente de su relación.

Y Naruto y a ella todo eso los llevo a vivir los peores momentos de su vida.

_Todo fue un mal entendido._

—Lo siento tanto Naruto.

Con los ojos humedecidos, la medic ninja corrió lo más rápido que pudo alejándose del rubio. No podía verlo a la cara, no se sentía capaz. Porque a pesar que Naruto jamás le hecho la culpa, ella sabia que la única culpable fue ella.

…

—Muy bien Uchiha, eso es todo. La mano de mi primogénita es tuya. —Hiashi lo miro duramente, y aunque su rostro parco no lo demostrara estaba furioso. Había sido obligado a acceder a ese compromiso por ese mocoso.

—Espero que esta sea la última vez que hablemos sobre esto, no me gusta repetir las cosas Hiashi. — Sasuke se puso de pie y lo miro con seriedad—Y ni se te ocurra intentar ponerle el sello a Hinata, o no me contendré, y me importa una mierda los acuerdos entre clanes.

Tras decir eso se marcho dejando a un iracundo Hyuuga.

—Hinata no pudiste haberme decepcionado más.

Y a pesar de que la relación con su hija mayor se iba recomponiendo lentamente, todo se fue al demonio en el mismo instante que se entero de la inaceptable relación que Hinata llevaba con aquel mocoso. Por que se había jurado que no permitiría que todo el respeto y la grandeza de su clan se vieran manchados al dejar que su hija se mezclara con alguien perteneciente a un clan tan maldito.

Más nada pudo hacer para impedir y destruir esa relación, y más al enterarse del deseo del ex vengador de querer la mano de su hija en matrimonio. El muy maldito del Uchiha uso recursos a los cuales ni el mismo lograría oponerse. Después de todo el clan Hyuuga se basaba en su honorabilidad y las relaciones con los distintos clanes de la nación del fuego, y con la reciente restauración de la reputación de los Uchiha no había forma de que se opusiera sin dejar en vergüenza a su familia.

—Usaste muy bien tus cartas.

Esta vez el líder Hyuuga se había quedado atado de manos.

…

Sasuke se encaminaba a los terrenos Uchiha con un humor casi inexistente, todo el día había sido casi una completa mierda y lo peor de todo era que no había podido ver a Hinata.

La reunión con la Hokage había sido agotadora en muchos sentidos, ni hablar del encuentro con Naruto. Las estupidas mujeres de la aldea que aun tenían la valentía de acosarlo, y lo peor de todo fue la charla con Hiashi Hyuuga.

—_Nadie me arrebata lo que me pertenece_. _Ni siquiera tu Hiashi._

Y es que el muy imbecil había intentado negarle la mano de la mujer que por derecho le pertenecía ¿Acaso el iluso había creído que podía evitarlo?, pues estaba muy equivocado, y el se encargo muy bien de demostrarle lo contrario. Pero eso ya era parte del pasado, primero tenia que atender un asunto muy importante.

—Estupido Hyuuga. Si tú tampoco lo entiendes por las buenas, me encargare personalmente de que entiendas que Hinata me pertenece.

Porque el había escuchado toda la conversación de los dos primos, el haber esperado por el líder del clan no fue un total desperdicio ya que pudo escuchar como Hinata le dejaba en claro a ese idiota que lo amaba a el, y no a Naruto.

_Qui-quizás jamás vaya a o-olvidar a Naruto-kun, después de todo el fue mi primera ilu-ilusión._

—Ya veras Hinata, voy a encargarme de ser el único hombre en tus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Y con ese pensamiento dio vuelta a sus pasos y fue en busca de ese prepotente genio Hyuuga, arreglaría todo aquello antes de que ese día terminase.

.

.

Neji venia analizando la información en su mente, ahora entendía un poco como habían sido las cosas. Y a pesar de que no supo mucho a ciencia cierta, el ver a Sakura evitar a Naruto le dijo varias cosas, y la única frase que le logro sacar al rubio termino por darle una idea fija de esa historia.

"_Fui un idiota Neji, yo no supe verla y perdí."_

Por lo visto el rubio no tomo en serio sus verdaderos sentimientos y termino perdiendo, y el Uchiha no desaprovecho la oportunidad tomando todo lo que podía en su favor de la situación, por que el no era ciego por algo era un genio, y así como se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto también noto los de Sasuke, aunque en su momento los subestimo y no pensó que podían llegar tan lejos.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el pelinegro haya jugado sucio, había algo que no cambiaria. Los actuales sentimientos de su prima no se borrarían, por mas que se enterrase de la verdad eso no haría ninguna diferencia.

—Te encontré Hyuuga.

Neji miro a Sasuke el cual se encontraba frente suyo a unos pocos metros parado con arrogancia mirándolo prepotentemente, arrugo su ceño por eso, ese sujeto jamás lograría caerle en gracia.

— ¿Qué quieres Uchiha? —. La hostilidad entre ellos era imposible de esconder.

—Te lo daré solo esta advertencia, —. Con el Sharingan activado se acerco más al genio Hyuuga— No intentes meterte entre Hinata y yo porque no dudare en matarte.

Neji esbozo una diminuta sonrisa, activando también su línea sucesoria. —No te tengo miedo Uchiha, por eso yo también te doy una advertencia. Haces que Hinata-sama derrame aunque sea una minúscula lágrima y yo me encargare de borrarte a ti y así a tu clan de este mundo.

No podía hacer más que eso, por que Naruto no se merecía a su prima, y muy a pesar de que el hombre enfrente suyo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo había demostrado con esa amenaza que amaba a Hinata, y que en verdad la valoraba. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era velar por su felicidad, como siempre lo hizo.

Y con una ultima mirada cargada de hostilidad y advertencia por parte de ambos, tomaron rumbos diferentes sabiendo que mas nada había para hablar entre ellos.

…

Hinata aun no se decidía si debía entrar a la casa de su prometido o esperar a que el volviese, ya que al no sentir su presencia cerca sabia que Sasuke no estaba en el territorio Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Dónde estas?

Había decidido el ir a verlo ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con el en todo el día, además de que estaba ansiosa por saber de la conversación que tuvo con su padre, ya que por más que hiciera el intento de preguntarle su progenitor este la miraría de mala manera para terminar sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Pero como le había dicho a su Nii-san, no se arrepentía el haberse enamorado del pelinegro, porque ese amor era su nueva razón de vivir, Sasuke era esa persona con la cual quería estar por el resto de su vida. Lo único que la ponía triste era toda la situación con su familia; ellos rechazaban esa unión abiertamente, pero por una vez en su vida ella había decidido ser feliz aun por encima de los deseos de los demás, había decidido ser egoísta.

—Pero tu Sasuke-kun, vales la pena todo…

— ¿Todo que, Hinata?

Hinata pego un brinco al sentir detrás suyo a Sasuke, y mas al escuchar su vos grave. No lo había sentido llegar y el como siempre la tomaba por sorpresa.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun vol-volviste—. Y como siempre cuando estaba nerviosa su tartamudeo y sus típicos sonrojos salieron a dar gala en su persona.

El pelinegro sonrió con arrogancia al ver las expresiones de su prometida, solo ella podía verse tan tierna de esa manera. Aunque bueno, no le diría en voz alta esa clase de cosas.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que valgo la pena? —. No dejaría el tema ahí, la había estado observando hacia varios minutos y noto la nostalgia en su rostro, tenia que sacarse la duda si tenía algo que ver con el idiota de Naruto.

Por que si, el estaba celoso. Los Uchihas eran posesivos por naturaleza, y el no seria la excepción.

—Yo bu-bueno—. El sonrojo el sus mejillas se extendió a casi toda su cara, haciéndola parecer un tomate—El es-estar con Sasuke-kun va-vale la pena el tener que ir en contra de mi familia. —Al terminar de decirlo alzo la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de su vergüenza quería que el no dudara jamás de lo que ella sentía por el.

Sasuke la observo por unos momentos antes de sonreír levemente, y acercándose más a ella tomo su mentón y acerco sus rostros. Jamás se arrepentiría por nada, ella lo valía todo.

—Eso lo se Hinata, ya lo dejaste bien claro hoy a la tarde con tu primo—. Al verla entrar en pánico y tratar de decir algo, la callo con un breve y casto beso, cosa que hizo aparecer su sonrojo nuevamente. Eso le gusto—Lo escuche todo, pero eso no cambia absolutamente nada. Porque eres mía, solo mía.

Y en vez de enojarse ante ese claro tono lleno de posesión, una sensación abrasadora la recorrió por completo. Solo Sasuke lograba hacerla reaccionar de esa manera, solo el la hacia sentir de esa manera.

—Si Sasuke-kun.

Y con esa simple frase tomaba todo lo que conllevaba aceptar a Sasuke Uchiha, fundiéndose ambos en un abrazo y un beso cargado de sentimientos, los cuales sabían que estaban ahí por más que no los dijera. Por que entre ellos no hacían falta las palabras, las circunstancias y la vida misma se encargo de unirlos y eso era lo único que importaba.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo :3

No iba a continuar con este fic ya que solo era un shot, pero después de ver tantos comentarios me anime a continuar esto Jeje y como amo a las dos parejas haré dos finales alternativos, este es el primero ya pronto haré el de Naru, amo demasiado a los dos como para dejar alguno infeliz, aunque sea ambos tendrán su final feliz

Como verán no soy muy buena para lo romántico, además no me imagino mucho a Sasu-chan siendo un enamorado Jeje lo imagino mas posesivo y celoso mas que otra cosa, y bueno Hina-chan ella simplemente es muy tímida :D

Con respecto al fic, trate de distribuir la historia contando o amenos intentar aclarar como fueron las cosas, disculpen si no quedo muy claro. Al igual que la actitud de Naru, quizás quedo Ooc, pero no puedo imaginármelo feliz y contento al haber perdido a la mujer que ama, hay cosas que no son tan simples.

Y desde ya aclaro que Sakura es mi personaje menos favorito, por no decir odiado, pero no por eso quería cometer bulling con ella. Las circunstancias en las que estaba y su corazón herido la llevaron a actuar de esa manera, además ella no sabia de los sentimientos de Naru. Bueno en fin fue culpa de ambos Jeje así que no es la única culpable.

Creo que ya aclare todo, solo espero que les haya gustado.

Y ahora les doy las enormes gracias a todos, sinceramente no creí tener esa bienvenida y fue algo muy lindo. Es difícil ser nueva Jaj y me hicieron sentir inmensamente feliz, y Jesus, chica me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que no te moleste que lo alargue un poquito

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos, por sus Review, alertas y comentarios ¡Los amo!

**-kds**

**-RinneRikudo**

**-Jesus MSV**

**-angel maria 15**

**-RukiaNeechan**

**-RikoNohara1234**

**-cinthya**

**-AikoHiraki-Chan**

**-Invader ZaM**

**-Mangetsu Hyuuga**

**-Mirai Rin**

**-jovino006**

**-Midorifanic**

**-fanlor**

**-Ladybyakughan**

**-Blacklady Hyuuga**

**-nicky-chan**

**-Luna Smile**

** .3**

**-Aidee Gv**

**-Shady19**

**-daihina1**

**-andyhina**

**-fran.s**

En fin ¿Me lo merezco? ¿Review? :D

Hasta la próxima.

Matta ne.


End file.
